1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a positioning structure for assembly of the water faucet plaquette, and more particularly to an innovative structure, which allows for easy and rapid assembly with improved aesthetic effects and attractiveness.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A variety of water faucet products have been developed in response to the diversified customer requirements with the growing living standards.
The inventor intends to improve the positioning structure of the water faucet plaquette. The water faucet plaquette is generally incorporated into a wall-mounted water faucet switch, so that a sense of depth and decorative effect are formed between the water faucet and the wall. However, the typical water faucet plaquette is structurally designed in such a manner that it is mainly screwed by threads or bolts, making it convenient for removal and assembly. Moreover, since the fixed screwing angle and orientation make it difficult for accurate molding, the plaquette is only limited to round shapes rather than square and rectangular shapes. Also, the exposure of bolts will reduce the overall aesthetic appearance and attractiveness of the plaquette.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.